Comenzar a vivir
by Naty Kounji
Summary: se centra en Nerima, principalmente en recuerdos y proximas vivencias mis personajes favoritos de esta serie


**Capitulo 1**

En una hermosa mañana de otoño donde la brisa trae recuerdos. Una joven de largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos comenzaba a abrir como todas las mañanas el restaurante en el que trabajaba y era dueña hacia ya cinco años atrás los recuerdos la invadían esa mañana no sabia la razón de eso pero todo lo  que había vivido en esos años pasaba por su mente algunas cosas la hacían reír, en otras prefería no pensar y la mayoría la hacían preguntarse de porque seguía en esa ciudad, en Nerima, era verdad que le tenia cariño una ciudad que había sido testigo de tantas cosas en tan pocos años no es algo que se pueda odiar pero... ¿cuál era la razón de continuar ahí? Si estaba sola tan sola como había llegado en cierto modo tenia a sus amigos pero al pasar los años cada uno iba haciendo su propio camino los primeros fueron y aunque no lo crean; Shampoo y Moose, ese recuerdo le traía mucha alegría por sus amigos realmente fue un día que nadie podría olvidar en especial el pobre de Moose

Flash-back

En el dojo se encontraban tres mujeres de aproximadamente dieciocho cada una peleaban animadamente pero a diferencia de sus anteriores encuentros este era solo por diversión

Shampoo: (con la voz agitada) veo que chica del mazo a mejorado bastante en sus técnicas

Akane: (en el mismo estado) wua shampoo, nunca creí que iba a escuchar un cumplido por parte tuya me dejaste impresionada

Ukyo: (secándose el sudor de su frente) dejen de estar filtriando y peleen!!!

Shampoo y Akane miran de manera maliciosa a Ukyo y terminan atacándola juntas.

Ukyo: (mientras mueve sus manos para que no la ataquen) oigan eso no es justo!!!!!!!!!!!

Al terminar la pelea en la que no tengo la menor idea de quien fue la victoriosa ya que en estos momentos solo se ve a tres chicas riendo animadamente y conversando sobre su ultimo año en la escuela

Akane: no puedo creer que este sea él ultimo año en la preparatoria

Shampoo: y yo no creo que Moose y yo hayamos decidido terminar los estudios

Ukyo: si no me equivoco Moose entro por que quería estar contigo no? Pero entonces por que es que tu entraste

Akane: (no con la mejor cara) no esta claro Ukyo si fue por Ranma 

Ukyo: (pensativa) no creo que allá sido así Akane, ¿Shampoo puedes responder?

Shampoo: bueno... es que... (sus mejillas estaban bastantes sonrojadas cuando comenzó a recordar y se comportaba como una perfecta idiota) 

Akane: Shampoo estas bien?

Ukyo: (tomando a Shampoo del cuello) y a vos que te pasa me podría decir que es lo que te hace ponerte como idiota si tu nunca te has comportado así

Shampoo: (soltándose de mala gana) de acuerdo les voy a decir la razón pero Ukyo no te comportes como un chico que eso no te viene  

 Ukyo: (había quedado petrificada,  primero lo que le dijo shampoo le dolió bastante, y segundo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que al fin de cuenta la amazona les contara tan fácilmente)

Shampoo: lo que paso es que no fue por Ranma sino... bueno... (de nuevo sonrojada) fue... es que.... lo que pasó.... 

Akane: (fuera de sus casillas) dilo de una vez Shampoo!!!

Shampoo: fue por Moose!!!!!!!! (ya más roja que un tomate y además bastante acelerada por la declaración)

Akane y Ukyo: ¡¡ ¿que?!!

Shampoo: (mas calmada) si... la verdad es que Moose tenia pensado entrar antes a la preparatoria a terminar sus estudios, y en especial se había decidido después de su operación...

Ukyo: para la vista no?

Shampoo: Sí, cual otra no?? Bueno como les decía Moose se había decidido a dar ese examen para la preparatoria y los insultos que yo siempre le hacia para que se resignara ya no resultaban 

Akane: me estas diciendo que tú lo insultabas por que no querías que fuera a la prepa?? Si tu siempre lo has querido lejos de ti o no??

Shampoo: es decir las veces que lo insultaba enfrente de ustedes era porque de verdad me sacaba de mis casillas pero cuando estábamos solos y él comenzaba a hablar acerca de inscribirse yo le decía que no podría hacer nada en especial que a nadie le gusta un idiota que no sabe por donde anda y cosas así, pero después de la operación él se volvió mas confiado y mis insultos no le llegaban y lo peor de todo era que se ve realmente guapo sin sus anteojos

Ukyo:  Aunque lo que no entiendo es que tu siempre has dicho que lo quieres lejos de ti

Shampoo: eso no es la verdad completamente, él me molesta demasiado en especial cuando estamos con mas gente pero me encanta su compañía en especial que con el tiempo se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo y no me agradaba la idea de que me dejara sola y... bueno... me daba celos que las otras chicas se fijaran en él

Akane y Ukyo: Tú celosa!!! Y de Moose!!!!!!!!

Shampoo: si lo sé, pero no me pueden negar que se ve realmente guapo sin los lentes 

Ukyo: en eso tienes razón es realmente guapo, la verdad es que nunca me había dado cuenta antes de la operación pero cuando lo vi la primera vez me sorprendí un montón (todo esto pensativa)

Shampoo: (ya apunto de estallar de los celos) quien te ha dicho que lo puedes estar observando

Ukyo: pero si tu me preguntaste

Shampoo: si es verdad pero si averiguo que quieres algo con él...

Akane: así que te gusta

Ukyo: claro!

Shampoo: no lo se... pero cuando entramos a la prepa muchas chicas trataban de acercárseles y lo peor es esa de Misato, lo único que quiere es algo con Moose pero yo estoy segura de que eso es imposi... 

Se ve a dos jóvenes caminando por el parque y riendo animadamente 

Shampoo: no...puede ser!!!!!!!! (se queda observando a la pareja) Moose...

Akane: Shampoo que te pasa?

Ukyo: (mirando el mismo que Shampoo) mira para allá Akane.

En ese momento Misato se tropieza con una roca y Moose la alcanza a sostener el problema es que quedan en una posición bastante comprometedora en especial para sus observadoras 

Shampoo estaba inmersa en un ataque de ira en la que ni Ukyo ni Akane deseaban acercársele.

Shampoo: que se cree esa idiota abrazando a mi Moose

Mientras que la pareja

Moose: Misato, ¿estas bien?

Misato: si, gracias a ti mi querido Moose.

Moose: (riendo como un idiota) no fue nada. Pero.. lo siento (dándose cuenta en la posición en que estaban)

Moose la tenia agarrada de la cintura y ella del cuello era el perfecto momento para besarla, en ese momento a Moose se le viene la imagen de su adorada Shampoo como desearía que ella se comportara más amable con él. Luego deja correctamente a Misato

Misato: Moose en que piensas?

Moose: no en nada 

Misato. Es en shampoo cierto yo pensé que ya la habías olvidado

Moose: (poniéndose serio) nunca digas eso acerca del amor que le profeso a ella aunque ella nunca me ame yo no puedo estar con alguien sin pensar en ella (poniéndose triste) lo siento Misato realmente lo siento

Misato: esta bien Moose yo también te quiero ver feliz (en ese momento ve a las tres chicas y se da cuenta de los celos de Shampoo ella sabe que Shampoo no piensa mas en Ranma y que sé a enamorado de Moose así que comienza a tener una idea, quizás haga que Shampoo crea que Moose la ha olvidado y de lo que conoce a la amazona ella no seria capaz de decirle la verdad a Moose  y quizás si su plan sale como desea llegué a probar los labios de él) Moose porque no vamos a la cafetería tengo hambre (y lo mira con cara de perrito faldero así que Moose no se pudo rehusar)

Moose: de acuerdo pero no me pongas la misma cara de nuevo 

Misato: (ella le guiñe el ojo haciendo que Moose se sonroje, porque aunque el este enamorado de Shampoo no puede negar que Misato es muy bonita)

Moose: mujeres... (suspira) 

Con las chicas 

Ukyo que se da cuenta de cómo esta su amiga decide ayudarla y les dice que los sigan para ver que pasa entre ellos y aunque el orgullo de la amazona se interpone finalmente acepta

Con Moose y Misato

Antes de llegar a la cafetería Misato se juega una de sus mejores actuaciones 

Misato: Moose, no me siento bien podemos ir a la banca                

Moose como todo un caballero toma a Misato y la lleva a la banca más próxima luego toma asiento junto a ella

Moose: que te ocurre, te sientes mejor?

Misato: (jugando con uno de los cabellos de Moose esto lo pone bastante nervioso pero no dice nada) no pasa nada querría estar un momento contigo (lentamente se comienza a acercar a la cara de Moose, ella sabe que Moose no dejaría que lo besase pero también sabe que la amazona no aguantaría mas tiempo en su escondite)

Moose: Mi-mi-misato que haces

Misato. (pone un dedo en los labios de Moose)-quizás...- (en ese momento Misato besa los labios de Moose y se quedan así por un tiempo)

Al ver esto Shampoo decidió irse de ese lugar, se sentía humillada como era que Moose le había hecho algo como eso, pero si estaba claro ella nunca le había dicho algo amable siempre lo insultaba, en esos momentos Shampoo solo deseaba deshacer ese estúpido orgullo de amazona solo atino a correr lo más rápido que pudo Akane y Ukyo se dieron cuenta de la reacción de la amazona 

Ukyo: ve con Shampoo quiero saber que es lo que hará Moose no me creo el cuento de que se ha olvidado de Shampoo de eso estoy mas que segura

Akane: de acuerdo (y salió corriendo)

Ukyo miraba cada detalle de lo que hacia Moose lo cierto era que  Moose no hacia nada para záfasela aunque tampoco había correspondido al beso, Moose estaba demasiado sorprendido no sabia que hacer pero en ese momento su amada Shampoo vino a su mente y no lo pensó dos veces él aparto la cabeza y se levanto del lugar

Moose: lo siento, pero yo nunca voy a llegar a sentir algo por ti estoy enamorado de otra persona y tu sabes quien es

Misato: (ella sabia que esa seria su reacción además Shampoo no se encontraba ahí para escuchar esas palabras ya que ella vio cuando salió corriendo pero ella no tenia la menor idea de que Ukyo los espiaba) ella no te ama tú lo sabes y sabes que yo haría lo imposible para hacerte feliz 

Ukyo no quería que Moose supiera por sus labios los verdaderos sentimientos de Shampoo así que decidió esperar a ver que pasaba si se tornaba mal para su amiga ella interceptaría

Moose: lo sé pero si llego aceptar tener algo contigo no te haría feliz y tú eres demasiado buena como para hacer algo tan injusto

Misato: Moose.... (se sentía realmente mal, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no podría hacer nada para que la relación entre ella y Moose fuera mas que amigos, solo espero que su plan no hubiera dado los resultados que ella deseaba no podía creer que acababa de hacer infeliz a Moose además él la consideraba una buena amiga solo atino a decirle es mejor que regreses al restaurante

Moose no deseaba dejarla sola pero ese día solo había deseado estar con Shampoo aunque ella le pegara y lo insultara era el amor de su vida y nunca cambiaria salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al nekohaten

Moose: shampoo estas aquí???!!!!

Corte al Flashback

Creo que se me paso la hora, debo abrir el restaurante, en eso escucha a alguien a sus espaldas 

Voz: si no estoy equivocado esto debería ser Yokohama

No lo creo..... Ryoga!!!!!!!  ( se da la vuelta y abraza al chico que esta atrás suyo)

Ryoga: disculpe señorita la conozco? Y como sabe mi nombre yo no conozco a nadie en Yokohama

Creo que nunca cambias Ryoga, en primer lugar estamos en Nerima

Ryoga: Nerima!!!!!!! Pero como??!!!! Además quien es usted yo que sepa no la conozco?

Pero Ryoga tan rápido te olvidas de tus amigos, si soy yo Ukyo

Ryoga : Ukyo pero como??, si estas muy diferente a como te recordaba (se lo dice analizándola completamente)

Ukyo: bueno han pasado casi dos años que no has aparecido por aquí, claro que habrían cambios.

Ryoga: si, es verdad pero ya no viste como chico, si hasta pareces una chica

Ukyo: que te crees, si soy una chica!!!!!!( lo golpea con su espátula)

Ryoga: (viendo estrellitas) creo que hay cosas que nunca cambian

Notas de la autora

Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic espero que quienes lo leyeron lo hayan disfrutado, y si no bueno gracias de todas manaras de leerlo 

Por favor manden sus comentarios buenos o malos (espero que no muchos de este tipo)

Dejen muchosssssssss Reviews 

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo 


End file.
